


Safe House

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You have a huge crush on Natasha and you get sent on a mission together.





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Both you and Natasha were sent on a mission, you had to sneak into a hydra base and get some intel. Which shouldn’t have been a problem. When you both got to the base you immediately knew something wasn’t right and by the way Natasha was acting, she knew it too. But you had to finish the mission.

You got to the computer room where Natasha would hack into the computer to get the intel, you were keeping watch just in case any hydra agents showed up. And they did.

You and Natasha were able to get out of the base and with the intel you needed. But you both had to stay at a safe house for the night.

Which was fine, you’ve had to stay at safe houses many times but this time was different. It only had one bed. Which means you would have to share the bed with Natasha or sleep on the couch.

Just the thought of sleeping in the same bed as the redhead gave you butterflies in your stomach. You’ve had a huge crush on Natasha for a while now. But there was no way in you were going to tell her. You didn’t want to risk losing her if she didn’t feel the same.

After you get to the safe house and by the time you both took a shower and had something to eat, it was dark out.

Natasha got up and starts making her way to the bedroom, she realized you’re not following her so she turns around and raised an eyebrow. “You coming?”

You look at her with wide eyes. “I was going to sleep on the couch so you can have the bed to yourself.” You start to make your way to the couch.

Natasha makes her way over to you and grabs your arm. She starts pulling you towards the bedroom. “Nope. Who knows if that couch is even comfortable enough to sleep on.”

“Nat it’s fine really.” You protest. “Besides I’ve slept on worse things, it couldn’t be that bad.”

You make it into the bedroom when she lets go of your arm. You think about running back into the living room but decide against it. You just stand by the door not sure what to do. You’re thoughts are going crazy.

Natasha gets into bed, she sees you still standing at the door. “Come on (Y/N). I don’t bite, unless you want me to.” She winks.

You’re at a loss for words. You’re blushing like crazy and you’re just hoping she doesn’t see it but by the way she’s smirking, you know she does.

You slowly make it to the bed and climb into bed, you get comfortable and turn so that your back is facing Natasha. You both say goodnight and you try to fall asleep but you couldn’t. You couldn’t sleep knowing that you’re crush is sleeping in the same bed. You’re heart is beating at an inhuman rate and you’re trying to control your breathing.

You feel Natasha move around. “(Y/N) what’s wrong? Was it what I said earlier? If it was-”

“That’s not it!” You reluctantly turn around to face her. “It’s not what you said, it’s just…”

“It’s just what?” Natasha moves closer to you. You couldn’t help but look at her lips then back up to her eyes.

You let out a sigh. “Being in the same bed as you and not being able to kiss you or do anything is driving me crazy. I have feelings for you Nat. I have for awhile.” You look away from her.

She hooks her finger under your chin and lifts it up so that you’re looking at her. “I know.” She grins.

Natasha pulls you into a kiss, you immediately kiss back and moan into the kiss. Natasha smirks into the kiss as her hands go to your hips. You raise your hand up to cup her cheek as you pull her closer.

When you pull away you’re both out of breath. You couldn’t help but smile, you finally got to kiss her and it was way better than you could’ve imagined.

“When we get back to the tower, I’m taking you on a date.” Nat starts to trace circles on your hip with her thumb which causes chills to go through your body.

You smile and lean in so that your lips are almost touching hers. “I can’t wait.” You closed the distance between you two.


End file.
